Inappropriate Attraction
by mysensitiveside
Summary: “Sometimes Sarah thinks that it should be illegal for someone to look that gorgeous, particularly when it’s 90-something degrees outside.” OneShot. Not part of my other SCC series. Sarah/Cameron


**Title:** Inappropriate Attraction

**Fandom:** Sarah Connor Chronicles

**Pairing:** Sarah/Cameron

**Rating:** PG-13?

**Word count:** 726

**Challenge:** 48Hour Summer Time challenge

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I don't own the characters of SCC. They belong to various other people, but hopefully they won't mind if I borrow them for a little while.

**Summary:** "Sometimes Sarah thinks that it should be illegal for someone to look that gorgeous, particularly when it's 90-something degrees outside."

**A/N:** I wrote this really quickly (less than the allotted 48 hours in the challenge), and it usually takes me much longer to write fics, but there's nothing like a time limit to get the Muse going, I suppose. Hope you like it!

* * *

_This isn't fair_, Sarah thinks to herself, as she watches Cameron stroll by in front of her and lean casually against the kitchen counter, reading a magazine. Because even though a light sheen of sweat is visible over Cameron's skin, the girl has already admitted that the heat really doesn't bother her.

It's still two days before summer officially begins, but the temperature has been rising steadily for weeks, now, and Sarah had woken up that morning to find that something was wrong with the air conditioning.

So, until the technician arrives, Sarah, John, and Derek are left to suffer, while it's just a day like any other for Cameron.

_Yep. Really not fair._

Sarah can't seem to take her eyes off Cameron. She can't seem to make her body move at all in this heat, but that's not the only reason that Sarah's still staring at Cameron's long, toned, tanned, legs. Sometimes Sarah thinks that it should be illegal for someone to look that gorgeous, particularly when it's 90-something degrees outside.

"Mom, when is the..." John appears in the doorway to the kitchen, but stops mid-sentence as he catches sight of Cameron.

His voice draws the attention of both women, and Sarah actually blushes at the expression on John's face. Seeing her son's blatant attraction for someone isn't exactly high on Sarah's to-do list. Especially when she imagines that she probably looks at Cameron in a similar way.

Sarah glances back towards Cameron in time to see the girl look from John to Sarah and smirk, as if she knows what's going on in each of their heads.

Unable to stand the tension any longer, Sarah stands up abruptly. "I don't know when the AC guy is supposed to get here. Soon, hopefully," she says, guessing the end of John's incomplete question.

She forces her legs to move, and as she walks by John, she leans down and quietly murmurs, "She's supposed to be your sister. Stop looking at her like that."

To herself, Sarah is screaming inside her head, _She's supposed to be your daughter! Stop looking at her like that!_

Between the heat, and her inappropriate (for SO many reasons) attraction to Cameron, Sarah feels the need to...She doesn't know what, exactly. Shoot something, maybe.

Instead, she decides to settle for a cold shower, hoping that it will help her forget about both of her current issues -- the sweat drenching her body and the ache between her legs.

Sarah hasn't been in the shower for very long, before she hears the door to the bathroom creak open. Her hand reaches instantly to the gun that she keeps by the sink. She manages to keep the shower curtain mostly in front of her as she swings the gun towards the door.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" Sarah exclaims, letting her arms drop slightly, but still maintaining hold on the gun. Cameron has entered the bathroom and calmly closed the door behind her. "Damn it, Cameron, I almost SHOT you!"

"It wouldn't have mattered," Cameron replies simply.

Sarah groans in frustration. "That's not the point!" Sarah's not quite sure what the point is, but she tries desperately to hold on to her anger. Because she's naked, and Cameron is only about five feet away from her, and this is really not helping things.

Cameron doesn't say anything for a moment, and then a slow, seductive smile spreads across her face. "No, that's not the point."

And before Sarah knows what's happening, Cameron is peeling her tank top off her body, and slipping her shorts down those long, toned, tanned, legs. Sarah's eyes widen as she realizes that Cameron has decided against underwear today.

Sarah opens her mouth, but no words come out. Her throat is impossibly dry, and her fingers go limp, dropping her gun to the floor. Cameron gracefully moves forward, stepping into the shower.

Cameron is still smirking as she murmurs, "My science teacher was talking about the importance of water conservation yesterday, so I thought we could share."

And then the rapidly decreasing space between them is gone altogether, and Cameron's lips reach Sarah's. Instinctively, Sarah brings her hands up to tangle in Cameron's hair, pulling her tighter and deepening the kiss.

Sarah still doesn't know what the hell is going on, but she decides that she doesn't care.

**THE END**


End file.
